Jeux
Jeux La team TFLDW étant une team communautaire très axée dans le jeu vidéo,beaucoup de membres possèdent des jeux sur lesquels ils passent d'excellent moments, les voici : = Pirates, Vikings and Knights 2 Un des jeux pionniers de la team. "PVK2 est un mod de HL² datant de plusieurs années. Autrefois dépendant de HL², le jeu est maintenant totalement gratuit depuis son passage sous le SDK 2013. Le jeu vous donne la possibilité de jouer l'une des 9 classes, chacune réparties par lots de 3 dans les camps du jeu. Le jeu est à la première personne." http://store.steampowered.com/app/17570/Pirates_Vikings_and_Knights_II/?l=french The Forest thumb|left"The Forest est un jeu-video de survie Open World en vue subjective (First person Shooter) developpé par la compagnie canadienne Endnight Games. La version pré-alpha du jeu est disponible sur Steam en Early Access depuis le 30/05/2014. Le jeu se déroule sur une ile densément forestière où le personnage joué et son jeune fils sont les survivants d'un crash d'avion. Son Gameplay est assimilable à un mode Sandbox (bac à sable) sans vraie mission ni quête, laissant le choix au joueur de prendre ses propres décisions pour survivre. Les premiers retours sur la version pré-alpha furent très positifs. Le jeu est actuellement encore en développement avec des mise-à-jours régulières." http://store.steampowered.com/app/242760/The_Forest/ Total War thumb Total War est une série de jeux vidéo de stratégie développée par Creative Assembly sur PC. La plupart des jeux de la série combinent des éléments de stratégie au tour par tour, de gestion ainsi qu'en temps réel durant les batailles. "Total War est une série de jeux vidéo de stratégie développée par Creative Assembly sur PC. La plupart des jeux de la série combinent des éléments de stratégie au tour par tour, de gestion ainsi qu'en temps réel durant les batailles." http://store.steampowered.com/search/?term=total+war 7 Days To Die thumb|left"7 Days to Die est un ovni mêlant les genres action, aventure, survival-horror, jeu de rôle et tower defense. Le joueur doit combattre une armée de zombies touchés par un virus, dans un univers entièrement destructible. Pour ce faire, il doit utiliser les ressources qui l'entourent pour créer abris, armes et pièges, seul ou en coopération." http://store.steampowered.com/app/251570/7_Days_to_Die/ Mount and Blade thumb Sur une terre déchirée par des guerres incessantes, il est temps de rassembler votre propre groupe de guerriers endurcis et d'entrer en lice. Menez vos hommes à la bataille, développez votre royaume, et revendiquez le prix suprême : le trône de Calradia ! Mount & Blade: Warband est la très attendue extension indépendante pour le jeu qui a donné vie aux champs de bataille médiévaux, avec ses combats à cheval très réalistes ainsi qu'un système de combat détaillé.Un gameplay à forme libre en mode ‘sandbox’. Vous êtes libre d’aller où vous voulez dans un monde qui contient plus d’une centaine d’endroits uniques y compris des villages, des châteaux et des villes. Combat à cheval innovateur. Un système de lutte à épée supérieur et intuitif. Battez-vous à cheval et à pied en utilisant une variété d’armes médiévales, chacune avec ses propres attributs. Vous pouvez prendre n’importe quel rôle, d’un aventurier solitaire à un commandant d’armée ou un propriétaire de villages, de châteaux ou de villes. L’Intelligence artificielle sophistiquée défiera votre style de combat et vos stratagèmes. Vous êtes libre d’interagir avec des centaines de personnages. Améliorations graphiques : Ajout du support du HDR, du FSAA, de la profondeur de champ, des softs particles, du tone mapping ainsi que de plein d'autres effets De nouveaux modèles plus détaillés et des textures haute qualité Des batailles multijoueurs avec un maximum de 64 joueurs. Les modes multijoueurs disponibles sont : Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Conquest, Battle, et Siege Une campagne de jeu qui vous permettra de devenir le souverain d'une faction et de convaincre des seigneurs de devenir vos vassaux Possibilité d'élever vos compagnons au rang de vassaux en leur offrant des terres Il est maintenant possible de se marier avec une demoiselle du royaume par amour, ou pour des raisons politiques. Essayez de conquérir le cœur d'une dame en utilisant au choix poésie ou bravoure Amélioration du système de moral des soldats : les Soldats rompront les rangs et s'enfuiront si leur moral est trop bas Ramassez n'importe quel projectile sur le champ de bataille pour l'utiliser comme arme De nouvelles animations de combat réalisées grâce à un dispositif de captation de mouvements Un grand nombre d'améliorations ont été apportées au système de combat : Votre bouclier arrêtera toujours les flèches, même si vous n'êtes pas en position défensives. Jouez des parties en mode multijoueurs sur des cartes aléatoires ainsi que sur des des cartes personnalisées Un système d'équipement multijoueur : Gagnez de l'argent en combattant vos adversaires ou en réalisant certains objectifs Utilisez la plupart de vos armes de lancé au combat au corps à corps : votre lance vous servira ainsi pour piquer les ennemis s'ils s'approchent un peu trop Utilisez votre or pour obtenir un équipement plus puissant, grâce à un système équilibré qui rend les combats plus intenses sans pour autant donner un trop grand avantage à l'équipe qui mène. http://store.steampowered.com/app/48700/Mount__Blade_Warband/ Paladins thumb|leftEntrez dans un monde fantastique rempli de technologies anciennes avec Paladins, un jeu de tir stratégique en équipe qui met en avant la personnalisation de personnages. Grâce à un système unique de cartes à collectionner, les joueurs peuvent étendre et améliorer les compétences de base de leurs champions pour créer leur propre style de jeu. '' ''http://store.steampowered.com/app/444090/Paladins/ Garry's Mod thumbGarry's Mod est une boîte à outils graphique. À l'inverse des jeux normaux, aucun but ni objectif n'est prédéfini. Nous vous donnons les outils et vous faites le reste. Prenez des objets et faites-en ce que vous voulez pour créer tout ce qui vous passe par la tête : une voiture, une roquette, une catapulte ou quelque chose qui n'a pas encore de nom... À vous de voir. Et si la construction n'est pas votre fort, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous pouvez mettre une pléiade de personnages dans des positions très embarrassantes. http://store.steampowered.com/app/4000/Garrys_Mod/ World of Tanks thumb|leftWorld of Tanks est un jeu d’équipe en ligne massivement multi-joueurs dédié aux combats blindés de la seconde moitié du 20ème siècle. Propulsez-vous dans d'épiques batailles de chars coude à coude avec d'autres monstres d'acier pour dominer le monde grâce à la suprématie des chars. https://worldoftanks.eu/fr/game/ Robocraft thumb Robocraft est un jeu d'action gratuit, dans lequel vous construisez d'incroyables véhicules de combat robotisés - totalement personnalisables - qui roulent, planent, marchent ou volent. Équipez-les d'armes du futur et pilotez-les pour affronter d'autres adversaires en ligne ! http://store.steampowered.com/app/301520/Robocraft/ Brawlhalla thumb|leftBrawlhalla est un jeu de combat 2D sur PC dans lequel les meilleurs combattants des histoires passées et futures s'affrontent à l'occasion d'un éternel tournoi des champions. Il introduit des contrôles simples et un seul bouton d'attaque spéciale, similaires à ceux Super Smash Bros. Brawlhalla est actuellement en bêta ouverte sous un modèle économique Free-to-Play http://store.steampowered.com/app/291550/Brawlhalla/ Fistful of Frags thumbUn FPS multijoueur (IAs dispos pour s'entraîner) et gratuit, sur le thème du Western, ayant pour objectif d'offrir un gameplay unique, avec un système de personnalisation du joueur, un système d'objectif dynamique, et un système inédit de suivi de la progression du joueur (avec un scoring basé sur son niveau). Il offre un large panel de modes de jeux et d'armes (Colt Peacemaker/Navy/Walker, S&W Schofield, pistolet Volcanic, Deringer, carabine Smith, fusil Sharps, fusil Henry). http://store.steampowered.com/app/265630/Fistful_of_Frags/